


fear of something important.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [50]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey was scared.or:  Rey has something important to tell Ben, but she doesn't know any other way to communicate than arguing.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	fear of something important.

**Author's Note:**

> day 50, drabble 50.
> 
> Prompt 050 - mad.
> 
> how have we hit the halfway point already? It feels like I just started posting these.

Rey was scared. She had something to tell Ben but all she had been managing to do was argue with him. She didn't really know any other way to communicate, a by-product of her childhood, but she had to tell him this important news and she didn't know how to do it. So she sucked it up and stopped Ben in the kitchen once he was home. He was still mad but when Rey called him Daddy, Ben's anger melted away. He pulled her into his arms and promised her that things would be okay now. And she believed him.


End file.
